The present invention generally relates to remote sensor systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for improved data communications and/or improved signal processing within remote sensor systems.
Throughout the world, military and homeland security forces face an increasing need to provide safety and security to troops and high value assets. Remote sensor systems are ideal for surveillance and monitoring of high-value assets, such as troop encampments, airfields, base installations, supply routes, and depots. In larger networks, remote sensor systems are used to monitor and protect national borders, regional boundaries, and assets in homeland defense and peacekeeping operations.
Remote sensor systems typically include a network of easily deployed, remotely located sensors that detect the movement of personnel and vehicles. These sensors are typically remote, battery-operated devices that provide commanders with critical surveillance data on a 24-hour basis.
Existing remote sensor systems include several disadvantages. For example, existing remote sensor systems typically flood the network with raw data to be later interpreted at a control station. Additionally, these systems generate a large number of false alarms due to uneventful detections, such as animal movement near the sensors. As another example, existing remote sensor systems are typically designed for a specific application, yet lack sufficient battery life to last the entire mission.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for improved data communications and/or improved signal processing within remote sensor systems.